Talk:Status/@comment-30602727-20141229193713/@comment-30602727-20141230031246
"First! I am so sorry it took me so long to finally come out of the shadows, I was trying to pick the right words to explain what has happened. In a brief summary, it was supposed to be a joke, but the positive feedback was so overwhelming and the fact we had a plan which details were used to make the joke more believable made this happen, in a way. So let me explain what is the real situation: How it started. As you may already know, Spain has some sort of it´s own april fool´s day, which was the day of the innocents. We were on a private group talking about how the jokes were well.. bad, and at the same time Heitor, which did the new design you see in the silhouette, had finished the piece. I was excited about the conversation on the group and make a fake screenshot with the VOCALOID logo, it was made with the purpose of fooling people, but we were only making it a local joke. I posted it on the VIBE fanpage and it got a few likes and stuff but that was pretty much it. That is until morning. A friend who runs a humor vocaloid fanpage posted the screenshot I made as if it was real and people started buying it.. Well some at least. It was still local and therefore easy to maintain, we were laughing so we kept silent. But then it went on twitter... Oh you did it twitter... Things got really big over twitter actually. People started buzzing about it. Nachokuma has contacted me to keep the joke going, so I took it to another level. I had a project going on which was for a portuguese VOCALOID that I had been working on since 2012 on the shadows (until today), it was a bunch of marketing plans and research and lots of data we sent to the government to get financial aid and in the hopes that maybe in two or 3 years we could bring it to life. To be quite honest at this point I had pretty much given up on that project because it was always leading nowhere, so I thought, well I have all the data, why not? And so I did. So the plans Nachokuma spoke of, they were real plans on a joke, which I believe made it real. Some of the things were fake like the V4 screenshot, but testing with VOCALOID and other plans were all concrete... Well after Nachokuma´s post the real speculation began and it was how it reach VO and it was how the speculation got even bigger and we could not possibly manage it any longer.... It was when we thought: Well since people are so keen on it.. Why not try it? We have started organizing a group, for real this time. And for our surprise a developer that works with a VOCALOID company heard the project and it was really interested on it and joined the team, we´re now gathering funds from other VOCALOID companies and we will introduce our project as the real and proper thing. So what now? I am truly sorry that things got like this. At this point I am far to tired to think where this will lead since it had THIS start, but I am truly thankful to you all because if it wasn´t for you this wouldn´t be happening. I almost cannot believe it myself but it is happening. I am still truly sorry for the whole inconvenience but I promise from now we will be working hard on this to make it through." ................... hmph! Regardless, if no "okay" from YAMAHA, this doesn't exactly mean too much at the moment. Still in the ALYS boat.